


Princess

by Synnerxx



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Collars, Dom/sub, Gags, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Twincest, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drew has a gift for Jonathan and Jonathan really likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motorcitydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/gifts).



> read the tags. 
> 
> happy valentine's day, bae. have some twincest porn from the trash heap.

“I got something for you.” Drew murmurs, kissing Jonathan’s throat. 

“Oh yeah? What?” Jonathan asks, pulling back to look at Drew. 

“Stay here. Close your eyes.” Drew says, getting off of the bed and heading for their closet. Jonathan does as he’s told, leaning back against the pillows. Drew comes out, carrying a small box in his hands and stopping next to Jonathan.

“Can I open them now?” Jonathan asks, sensing his brother next to him. 

“Yeah.” Drew hands over the box when Jonathan reaches out for it and watches as Jonathan carefully unties the bow and lifts the lid. He stares down at the object inside the box for a long moment before looking up at Drew.

“You like it?” Drew asks, meeting Jonathan’s eyes.

“I love it. Put it on me?” Jonathan asks with a wide grin, slipping off the bed and onto his knees in front of Drew, holding the box out to him again.

“Of course.” Drew takes the box and lifts the collar out of it. The collar itself is a pale pink, pleather, with a tiny pink bead heart and a larger silver heart that says ‘princess’ on it. It buckles in the back and has a heart lock that goes on the buckle to keep Jonathan from taking it off on his own, not that he would without permission anyway. Drew carefully fits it around Jonathan’s neck, making sure it’s snug, but not tight, and slides the lock in place. He pulls back, looking at Jonathan’s face, finding his eyes closed and his breathing slow and deep. 

Drew leans in and kisses Jonathan softly, cupping his jaw briefly before pulling away. “You good?” 

“Yeah.” Jonathan sighs. 

“What was that?” Drew asks sharply, straightening up and stepping back from Jonathan.

“Yes sir.” Jonathan corrects himself, bowing his head.

“Better.” Drew nods, satisfied. 

Jonathan shifts slightly, cock even harder than it was earlier when they were making out on the bed. The collar is cool against his skin and he wants to touch it, but he has to stay still for Drew. Drew likes it when he’s still and quiet for him while he’s working. 

Drew plucks something else from the box, a long pink leash, leaning down to attach it to the collar. He stands up again, smirking down at the picture that Jonathan makes, pale pink around his throat, on his knees, head bowed. He turns and starts to walk out of the room, leash in hand. Jonathan follows behind him on his hands and knees, eyes on the floor in front of him as Drew guides him down the hall and into his office. 

Drew has already set up Jonathan's pillow beside his desk chair and he lets Jonathan settle onto it comfortably. He sits with his legs tucked under him, hands resting on his thighs. Drew sits down and opens his laptop, smiling when Jonathan leans against his leg. He strokes his right hand over Jonathan's hair, soft without his usual product in it. 

Jonathan is quiet, letting Drew pet him as he leans against his leg. Drew answers emails, fills out paperwork, and makes a few calls, working quickly and efficiently. Jonathan stays silent, down on his pillow, slipping down into the space where his thoughts are like static, soft and fuzzy and hard to understand. His breathing is slow and deep and even. He’s calm and content, finally able to let go of the weeks and weeks of stress and pressure that has built up. He slumps against Drew’s leg, closing his eyes as Drew’s hand returns to his head, fingers carding through his hair.

Jonathan shifts his weight again, keeping his legs from going numb. He’s not hard anymore, but arousal still hums beneath his skin like a live wire ready to spark. Finally, Drew stands up from the desk, gently nudging Jonathan off of him, and stretches out his back and arms, groaning in relief. He lets out a sigh and looks over Jonathan, still kneeling on his pillow, blinking up at Drew, waiting for commands. 

Drew reaches down and cups Jonathan’s cheek. “You were so good for me. So quiet and still while I worked. You ready to play now, Princess?” 

Jonathan flushes at the pet name, but nods, squirming with sudden impatience. 

Drew grins. “Well, come on then.” He picks up the leash from the desk and tugs on it, leading Jonathan back to the bedroom. He points at the floor by the edge of the bed and Jonathan settles himself there, waiting for Drew’s instructions. Drew goes into the closet and brings out their box of toys, putting it on the foot of the bed. 

Jonathan edges towards the end of the bed, trying to peek at what Drew is doing as Drew sorts through the toys, trying to find the ones he wants. A sharp look from Drew has him sliding back into place, head dipped low, a soft whine slipping from his throat. 

“Oh, hush. You’ll find out what I’m doing in a second.” Drew scolds, frowning at Jonathan briefly before going back to the toy chest.

Jonathan slumps to the side, resting against the bed, peeking up through his hair at Drew. Drew picks several items from the box before shutting it, laying his toys on the bed, and moving the box to the floor. Jonathan looks over at the toys, smirking when he sees his favorite vibrator next to Drew’s favorite flavor of lube. There’s also the paddle Drew likes to use and that makes a pang of worry go through him. Drew only uses the paddle when he needs to be punished and Drew had said that he was good today. He had been so quiet and good for Drew while he was working. He didn't need to be punished, so why did Drew take out the paddle? Jonathan's worry mounts quickly as he chews at his bottom lip, eyes fixed on the paddle. 

Drew watches Jonathan for a moment, watching as his smirk turns to a worried frown. He lets Jonathan jump to his own conclusions for a moment before clearing his throat and drawing Jonathan’s attention back to himself. “You were very good today and I appreciate that, but you did slip up when I brought out the toy chest and you know I can’t let that pass. Lets you think you can get away with that and you know better, Princess.”

Jonathan flushes, looking down at the floor. He knows he had messed up when he had tried to look in the box, but he figured that Drew would overlook it since it hadn’t been that big of a mess up. Clearly, he thought wrong. 

Drew sits on the end of bed, still fully clothed, minus his suit jacket and shoes. “Come here.” He pats his thighs and Jonathan hesitates for a moment, but moves in front of Drew, hands resting on Drew’s thighs, looking up at him. “Stop looking at me like that. It’s not going to be that bad.” Drew says mildly.

Drew pats his legs again and Jonathan drapes himself over Drew’s lap on his stomach, pressing one palm flat on the floor to balance himself. The other hand grips a fistful of the comforter, tightening around it as Drew runs his hands down his spine. He sighs as Drew begins to work the knots out of his back with his skilled hands. The massage relaxes him enough that he turns his face to press into the bed, whimpering quietly as he pushes his hips against Drew. 

Drew smirks and skims his hands over Jonathan’s ass, tugging at the waistband of his boxer-briefs. Jonathan raises his hips and Drew pulls off his underwear, folding them neatly and putting them on the bed beside him. He picks up the paddle and presses the cool wood against Jonathan’s ass and Jonathan shivers, trying to shift away from it, but Drew leans his forearm against him to keep him still. “Be good for me and I won’t do more than five.”

Jonathan nods, trying to relax as Drew lifts the paddle and brings it down with a hard smack. Jonathan jerks in Drew’s grasp, whimpering in pain. Drew strokes his fingers over the red mark on Jonathan’s skin before he lands another blow on the other cheek. Jonathan cries out softly, cutting it off before Drew lands the next blow across both cheeks. The next two blows fall quickly and leave Jonathan breathless and gasping. He buries his face in the comforter and curls his hands into fists. 

Drew runs his hands lightly over the red imprints, feeling the heat radiating off of Jonathan’s skin. “See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

Jonathan shakes his head, but doesn’t look up at Drew. Drew continues to massage him for a few more minutes before gently nudging Jonathan back onto the bed and off of his lap. Jonathan stays on stomach, facing away from Drew as Drew strips out of his suit carefully, hanging up everything carefully in the garment bag he needs to take the cleaners. Dressed in only his underwear now, he comes back over to the bed and climbs up next to Jonathan, picking up the lube and vibrator. 

“Now it’s time to play, Princess. Hands and knees, face forward.” Drew taps Jonathan’s hip, the other hand uncapping the lube. 

Jonathan gets into position, still facing away from Drew as he listens to the sounds of Drew slathering the vibrator with the lube and the buzz of it as he turns it on. He tenses in anticipation, breathing speeding up as Drew presses the tip of the toy against his hole, slowly pressing it. Jonathan makes an effort to relax since Drew hadn’t prepped him this time. He relishes the stretch and burn coupled with the vibrations inside of him though, so he’s okay. 

Drew gets the toy inside of Jonathan, grinning when Jonathan’s arms shake as he cranks up the vibrations. “Turn around for me, Princess.”

Jonathan does as he’s told, crawling along the bed until he’s facing Drew, looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes, lips parted and red from his teeth. Drew smirks at how downright sinful Jonathan looks right now. He dangles the ring gag in front of his brother’s face. “Okay?” 

Jonathan focuses on it for a moment before nodding, shivering as Drew clicks a button on the remote to the vibrator, rewarding him for it. He reaches out and grabs Jonathan’s jaw and Jonathan opens his mouth for the gag, letting Drew fit it in carefully. They had it custom made so it fit Jonathan’s mouth comfortably, but also so that it is big enough for Drew to slide his cock in, fucking Jonathan’s helpless mouth. The thought makes his cock even harder and he squirms out of his underwear, stroking his cock with whatever lube is still on his hand. 

Jonathan watches his movement, mouth stretched open, looking obscene on all fours, twitching ever so often from the vibrator. His cock is hard and heavy between his thighs and he wriggles slightly, eyes locked on Drew’s hand as Drew strokes his cock inches from his face. 

Drew rests the head of his cock against Jonathan’s lower lip, smirking when Jonathan flicks his tongue out to taste it. He thrusts his cock through the ring, moaning quietly at the sensation of Jonathan’s hot mouth and the cool metal of the ring. Jonathan’s tongue runs along whatever bit of flesh he can get at, moans muffled by Drew’s cock. 

Drew sighs, tangling one hand in Jonathan’s hair as he picks up the remote he dropped and turns the vibrator on high. Jonathan jerks against him, forcing more of his cock into his mouth, face turning redder. Jonathan pulls back a little, trying to breath, but Drew grips his hair and drags him back into place, feeling him swallow around his cock. Jonathan whines loudly, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as he struggles to breath before Drew lets him go, pulling his cock out of his mouth. He lets Jonathan catch his breath before thrusting his cock back into his mouth through the gag, fucking him. 

Drew groans, looking down at the black straps of the gag contrasting with the pale pink of the collar still around Jonathan’s throat. He runs his fingers down over the collar, feeling Jonathan’s throat work around him as he keeps his pace. Just as he’s about to come, he stops, pulling out of Jonathan’s mouth. He squeezes the base of his cock, closing his eyes and grunting as he prevents his own orgasm.

Jonathan moans, looking up at Drew, watching his twin through a haze of pleasure. He shifts enough so the vibrator is pressing against his sweet spot and he pants heavily, squirming slightly. Drew watches him for a moment, lazily stroking his cock before reaching down and taking the gag off and dropping it on the bed. He leans over Jonathan, feeling him press wet, open-mouthed kisses against his hip, and gently pulls the vibrator out of him. He turns it off and puts it on the towel on the nightstand he laid out earlier. He picks up the gag and puts it beside the vibrator before looking back at Jonathan.

“Lay down on you back.” Drew demands, picking up the lube again and opening it. 

Jonathan switches positions again, laying down and spreading his legs for Drew as he watches his twin slick up his cock with the lube. Drew climbs over him, leaning down to kiss him as he reaches between them and guides his cock into Jonathan, groaning as Jonathan lifts one long leg and lets Drew press his thigh up towards his chest, draping his leg over Drew’s shoulder. Drew fucks into him hard, pushing his thighs apart as far as he can, nails digging into the soft skin of Jonathan’s inner thighs. 

Jonathan sinks his teeth into his bottom lip, muffling his noises of pleasure until Drew leans down and kisses him fiercely. “I wanna hear you.” He growls after he breaks the kiss. Jonathan lets out a broken whimper as Drew slams into him. 

Drew wraps his fingers around Jonathan’s neglected cock, watching the pleasure play out across his twin’s face as Jonathan squeezes his eyes shut, pressing his head back into the pillows, panting desperately. Drew can feel his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach, sparks shooting up his spine, but he wants Jonathan to come first, so he speeds up his thrusts, hand keeping time on Jonathan’s cock. 

Jonathan tenses, moaning loudly as his orgasm slams into him, come dripping down over Drew’s fingers. Drew keeps stroking him, working him over through his orgasm until his own takes him over and he buries himself deep inside Jonathan, coming with a quiet grunt. He lowers Jonathan’s leg, running his fingertips over the marks his nails left in the pale skin. Jonathan hisses in pain softly, squinting at Drew. 

Drew leans down and kisses Jonathan carefully, mindful of his now swollen bottom lip. He eases himself out of his twin, both of them shuddering as the sensation. Drew gets out of bed and picks up the lube, putting it in the nightstand for the time being. He picks up the towel with the toys on it and goes into the bathroom to clean them up.

When he comes back, Jonathan is still where he left him, eyes closed, breathing slow and even. “You okay, Princess?” He asks, concerned.

“Mmhm.” Jonathan hums. One hand comes up and absently strokes along his collar before dropping to rest on his belly.

“You think you can get up and take a shower with me?” Drew asks, coming over to stand next to Jonathan, resting a hand over Jonathan’s.

Jonathan sighs before looking up at Drew, frowning as he considers it. His legs feel like jelly, but he’s pretty sure he can handle a shower if Drew is there. “Stay with me?” 

“Of course.” Drew smiles and helps Jonathan to his feet, walking him into the bathroom, propping him up against the counter as he adjusts the shower to Jonathan’s preferences. He turns to face Jonathan, kissing him softly as he takes off Jonathan’s collar, running his fingers around Jonathan’s throat. He places the collar on the counter gently. 

He guides Jonathan under the hot spray, smiling as Jonathan sighs in relief. He washes Jonathan’s hair for him, massaging his scalp as he works a conditioner into his hair too. He soaps up a shower puff before scrubbing Jonathan’s back, leaving little kisses to the back of his neck. He wraps an arm around Jonathan’s waist as he runs the puff over his chest and stomach, cleaning him up. He scrubs the rest of Jonathan’s body down, marveling at how similar and yet still so different they are. 

He rinses Jonathan clean, giving him another mini massage as he works the conditioner out of his hair. He lets Jonathan lean against the back wall of the shower as he washes himself up quickly before turning off the water.

“You still okay?” Drew asks, lifting Jonathan’s face to look him in the eye.

“Yeah.” Jonathan says, opening his eyes. His voice is hoarse from the rough treatment, but it’s nothing a cup of tea or two won’t soothe. Drew steps out first, grabbing towels out of the linen closet and wrapping one around his waist. He bundles Jonathan into one of the bigger ones, a bath sheet instead of a regular towel and guides him back into bedroom, sitting him down in the armchair as he gets to work changing the sheets on the bed. 

Once the bed is made up again, he comes back over to Jonathan, stroking a hand through his damp hair. “How are you feeling?” 

Jonathan leans into his touch. “Hmm, good. Tired. Throat kinda hurts and my ass is sore, but I’m good.” 

“Look at me.” Drew says quietly, watching his brother’s eyes open and look up at him steadily. They’re clear and sharp, focused on his face, meeting his eyes without hesitance. Drew nods, satisfied. 

Jonathan smiles up at him. “I’m okay. More than okay. Relaxed.”

“Good.” Drew nods, turning around to get dressed in his sleep pants. “You gonna sleep like that or do you want pajamas?”

“When do I ever want pajamas?” Jonathan wrinkles his nose, standing up and tossing his towel in the dirty clothes hamper and crawling into bed. 

“You need anything?” Drew watches Jonathan wriggle around the bed until he’s comfortable.

“Some tea would be great. Someone did a number on my throat.” Jonathan teases.

Drew flushes, face heating up, but he rolls his eyes and heads downstairs to make Jonathan his tea and bring the dogs back in from the yard. He leans against the counter, waiting for the water to boil and feeding Stewie and Gracie treats. 

He’s pretty lucky that this is his life, he thinks, as he brings Jonathan his tea and Jonathan leans up for a kiss, one of his hands curling around the back of Drew’s head.


End file.
